


Siempre tendremos Florencia

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Episode: s03e06 Dolce, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Así es como lo tiene en frente, bajo el cielo azul, el marrón de sus ojos casi rojizo en el sol. Y Will; quien ha recorrido millas, visitado castillos, alucinado con pesadillas y al final sigue siendo perseguido por el querer; solo puede actuar en impulso, como siempre, aprovechando el abrazo para atraer más a Hannibal, afirmarse de sus hombros y besarlo.--AU de Dolce donde Will no alcanza a sacar su cuchilla y Hannibal no comete más errores. Y smut, por supuesto.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	Siempre tendremos Florencia

—Si te viera cada día Will, recordaría este momento.

¿Cómo Hannibal es capaz de decirle algo así considerando su historia?

Will no entiende, de la misma forma que no entiende la paz que lo embarga al encontrarse una vez más a su lado. Las palabras se le escapan y le quiere decir tanto; cómo cree que sus seres se han fusionado, que cada acción de Hannibal se siente como si fuera suya. Que hay un antes y después de haberlo conocido.

Hannibal lo mira con ojos brillantes y Will casi podría creer que están aquí paseando, que lo ha traído a contemplar su arte favorito. Casi podría creer que están solos, en su mundo, que aquí el tiempo se ha paralizado.

Pero el peso de la cuchilla le hunde el cuerpo. La necesidad de resolución, de buscar el motivo para haberse embarcado en este viaje y de recorrer mares enteros solo para verlo de nuevo. Buscando entenderlo, buscando un final a su historia.

Lejos del museo, caminando hacia no sabe dónde, solo siguiéndolo, su mano se aprieta en su bolsillo, sosteniendo el mango, listo, tan listo. No quiere matarlo pero tampoco lo quiere vivo, no quiere morir pero también siente que ya falleció una vez en su cocina.

Tan ensimismado está en sus pensamientos que no se fija en el duro concreto debajo de sus pies, enredados al cojear, haciendo que su tobillo izquierdo se desestabilice y pierda el equilibrio.

Pero el golpe contra el suelo nunca llega, los brazos fuertes de Hannibal levantándolo, afirmando su cuerpo.

Así es como lo tiene en frente, bajo el cielo azul, el marrón de sus ojos casi rojizo en el sol.

Y Will; quien ha recorrido millas, visitado castillos, alucinado con pesadillas y al final sigue siendo perseguido por el querer; solo puede actuar en impulso, como siempre, aprovechando el abrazo para atraer más a Hannibal, afirmarse de sus hombros y besarlo.

Es solo un tope de labios, pero cierra sus ojos, el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza. Cree sentir palpitaciones incluso en su cicatriz, en la punta de sus dedos, en su cintura, donde Hannibal ahora lo presiona con un brazo, manteniéndolo más cerca.

Al separarse, sabe que sus ojos están empañados y que acaba de besar a quien casi fue su verdugo en plena calle de Florencia.

Pero Hannibal lo observa con dulzura, algo en su rostro tan abierto.

Y ahí es cuando más duele, cuando Will quiere con todo su poder creer que Hannibal lo puede amar.

—Podría recordar esto por siempre —le jura Hannibal, tomando sus mejillas entre sus fuertes manos—, pero debemos movernos, no es solo Jack quien anda tras mis espaldas.

Finaliza y le toma la mano, guiándolo por un camino que bien debe conocer. Qué más puede hacer que seguirle, está claro que al igual que esa maldita noche ya tomó una decisión. En realidad lo hizo cuando decidió arreglar el Nola.

-

-

-

El departamento al que los guía es gigante y muy italiano, similar a donde encontraron a Bedelia hace unos días. Pura estética clásica, tan él. 

Hannibal le da una mirada intensa y le dice que lo espere, moviéndose por otras habitaciones, guardando cosas en una pequeña maleta. Haciendo eso le habla—. Mason, Mason, Mason, un pequeño cerdo que cree en algún tipo de justicia bíblica. 

Will se encoge de hombros, sabe de la cacería por Hannibal, a él también le llegó el mensaje—. Me imagino que esto entonces tomó tintes hollywoodenses con eso de que estés en una lista de recompensa.

—Ya estoy entre los más buscados —afirma con lo que es claramente orgullo, terminando de empacar—. Te ofrecería un vaso de vino y alguna exquisitez, pero tenemos que irnos.

Will quiere molestarse por asumir que se irá con él, pero sabe bien la verdad detrás de la idea. Suspira un poco, acompañándolo a la puerta, encontrándose detrás y subiendo por las escaleras, con Chiyoh, quien cruza una mirada casi indescifrable con Hannibal. 

—Y bien —pregunta, mirándolos expectante.

Hannibal sonríe misterioso—. Aun sin un plan siempre es bueno tener contingencias.

-

-

-

Y es así como Will se encuentra ahora volando en un avión privado de lujo como si fuera la novia de algún magnate, con su querida bestia luciendo como el gato que se comió al canario.

—Deshacernos de Mason será un regalo al mundo, mi querido Will, luego de eso ya no tendremos de que preocuparnos.

A estas alturas el matar a Mason Verger no le genera ningún malestar, de hecho, lo que le sucedió en su casa no le provoca arrepentimientos más allá de que sus perros hayan tenido que probar tal basura. Así que se encoge de hombros: al subirse al avión, o mejor dicho, al besar a Hannibal, selló su destino.

—Quiero que si vamos a hacer esto, estar juntos, paralicemos lo que sea que estábamos jugando. En primer lugar, nunca quise meterme en tu tablero y el año pasado las cosas se salieron de mi control.

Hannibal sentado a su lado gira su cuerpo para dedicarle su atención—. Si estamos con ánimo de confesar cosas, tal vez podría decir que tu traición me dejó sintiendo lo suficientemente herido como para que mi reacción no fuese la ideal. En mi viaje por mis recuerdos busqué olvidar tu sombra pero solo pude notar cuan vacía era mi existencia sin ti.

 _Maldito caníbal poético_ , piensa y decidiendo ser el mejor hombre continúa—. Te perdoné, pese a todo, lo hice. Sé que es estúpido y que si me vuelves a hacer daño no tendré a nadie más que culpar que a mí mismo, pero quiero pensar en esto aquí y ahora como un inicio donde ambos estamos de pie de manera equitativa. Pude ver cómo mi traición te cambió, pero necesito que reconozcas lo que ocurrió antes; que tus acciones me dolieron, que no fue el mejor camino el que tomaste.

Los ojos oscuros de Hannibal se arrugan un poco, su boca una línea—. Por mucho tiempo me creí inamovible y dueño de cada paso en mi destino. Te mentiría si declaro arrepentirme, Will, no es un sentir que pueda decir que conozco.

Su corazón se aprieta, entregado y dolorido ante la verdad de su situación, ante la verdad de quién es Hannibal, de _qué_ es, Hannibal.

Pero su monstruo levanta una mano y es con tanto cariño que le acaricia la mejilla antes de proseguir—. Sin embargo me has cautivado desde el primer momento y sí afirmar que lo que siento es lo más cercano a amor que seguramente sentiré. ¿Cómo podría volver a tirar tu cariño? Me pase buena parte de esas semanas luego de encerrarte extrañando tu compañía, desesperanzado al saber que nunca más tendría tu confianza. Si me dices que me perdonas no volveré a mencionar aquel día ni tu traición, Will. Pese a mis limitaciones emocionales entiendo virtualmente el daño que te hice, es solo que el mío propio suele consumirme.

Levanta su propia mano para tocar el dorso de la de Hannibal—. ¿Estaremos bien así, entonces?

Con la misma suavidad con la que lo tocó, su bestia lo besa; sus labios delicados contra los suyos, sus grandes manos tomándolo de la cabeza, de sus rizos.

—¿Cómo podría ser negativa mi respuesta, si tenerte aquí conmigo es mi mayor dicha? —y lo vuelve a besar, Will suspirando con fuerza al sentir la llama del deseo morderle el cuerpo. Meses y meses de cuidados intensivos, de desesperación, todo ahora atrás frente a la necesidad de tener a Hannibal.

—Dios —dice entre besos que se vuelven incómodos debido a sus asientos, tratando de abrazarle—, imagínate si hubiéramos hecho esto desde el principio.

En segundos Hannibal se levanta, tan elegante como siempre, estirando una mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo. Will se para inquieto por la erección que le molesta en los pantalones, confundido hasta que ve que está siendo guiado a la suite privada.

_Oh._

Bueno, los beneficios de enamorarse de un caníbal millonario, supone, mientras se sienta con parsimonia en la cama gigante, más grande que la suya, en la que es empujado y prontamente desnudado, viéndolo hacer lo mismo con su ropa.

Es cuando Hannibal parece que quiere dejarle el cuello con un collar de mordidas que lo detiene un poco y con dificultad le empuja el pecho—. Espera, espera, no diré que no quiero esto porque tu mano en mi entrepierna me llamaría mentiroso, pero sin sonar muy meloso, quiero que estemos juntos en una cama, en una casa.

Y la mirada que le dedica su bestia es tan dulce como posesiva al robarle otro beso—. Aunque lo deseo, no estaba en mi mente tomarte por primera vez en un lugar como este cuando te mereces un paraíso.

Will gime debajo de su cuerpo, arañando con ambas manos la espalda de Hannibal, queriendo dejar sus marcas. Se encarga de abrir más sus piernas para sostenerlo entre sus muslos, apretando esas caderas fuertes, satisfecho del quejido sordo que escucha.

—Dios, Will, tantas cosas que he querido hacerte.

—Y las podrás hacer, a menos que sea alguna estupidez como comerme el cerebro.

Hannibal emite una leve risa, sus labios bajando por su quijada, mientras con una mano le acaricia un pezón y con la otra sostiene ambas de sus pollas, jugueteando con sus cabezas humedecidas.

Will arquea su columna; la fricción en su miembro se siente exquisita al tocarse con el de Hannibal, grande e hinchado. Se afirma con más fuerza de sus hombros, una de sus palmas subiendo hasta esos cabellos lacios para amarrarse a estos y tirarlo más encima, queriendo fundirse con él.

—Quiero que me lo hagas tan bien, Hannibal —le gime en el oído, sintiendo el vaivén de las caderas que lo hunden en la cama intensificarse. Pero quiere más, así que nuevamente empuja a Hannibal, ambos gimiendo cuando sus cuerpos se separan.

Con una sonrisa arrogante Will se gira como puede hasta dejar su estómago contra la cama, su polla haciendo contacto con las sábanas, humedeciéndolas al instante. Deja abrir más sus rodillas y levanta su culo, mirando hacia atrás a Hannibal, contento con verlo paralizado y con sus iris oscurecidos—. Házmelo entre los muslos mientras tanto —y para enfatizar cierra lo suficiente sus piernas para generar el lugar que necesita.

Su monstruo no necesita más llamado, montándolo en la cama con un gruñido desde dentro de sus pulmones; una de sus manos lo acomoda bien con fuerza y la otra sigue jugueteando con sus sensibles pezones, intercalando su contacto entre ambos.

No es difícil así que Hannibal ponga su polla entre sus muslos, mojándolos con algo más que el sudor, acariciando incluso sus testículos y perineo con cada embestida.

— _Mierda_ —gime mientras con una mano se toma a sí mismo para seguir el ritmo; moviendo sus caderas al nivel de la fricción detrás suyo, tan excitado por el erotismo de sentirlo arriba suyo, marcándolo así—, me voy a correr.

Hannibal le muerde el cuello, una mano firme en su cintura y la otra dejando su torso para apoyarlo en su masturbación—. Podría perderme en pensamientos de tus muslos, _Will_ —le suspira en la piel, sus cuerpos moviéndose más rápido cada vez.

Y no es hasta que la mano de Hannibal baja aún más, dejando su polla para acariciar el sensible lugar que es su perineo, solo un pequeño toque a su próstata desde afuera; que Will se viene, arqueándose todavía más, hundiéndose en la cama y dejando sus muslos caer abiertos.

Siente a Hannibal volver a soltar un quejido alto, su cuerpo ondulando sobre el suyo, y siente también una de esas deliciosas manos separar sus glúteos y luego humedad golpearlo; la polla de Hannibal viniéndose entre sus nalgas, cayendo en su orificio cerrado, goteando por sus testículos. Es tal el placer de la sensación, de sentirse tan poseído, que Will no puede no gemir más y más, su pene adolorido soltando más fluido.

No sabe cuántos minutos pasa así, como una estrella de mar en la cama con el peso, no menor, de Hannibal arriba suyo. Está lo suficientemente satisfecho como para no quejarse.

Finalmente, el peso se levanta y se cae a su lado; Hannibal acariciándole la espalda, ojos adormilados observándolo con cariño—. Eres exquisito, Will.

Pese a todo el acto pornográfico que acaba de protagonizar, siente un sonrojo cubrirle las mejillas, o al menos reforzar el rubor que ya cubre su cuerpo—. Me imagino que pasaremos buena parte de nuestro tiempo poniéndonos al día, así ¿no?

Hannibal solo lo besa en respuesta, arrastrándolo para apretarlo contra sí, como si Will fuera un osito de peluche. Y bueno, pese a que le pone cara de molestia y frunce el ceño, por dentro no negará estar encantado del gesto.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo como cinco fics en trabajo y anoche me puse a escribir este nada que ver que terminé antes que los que tengo más procastinados JAJAJAJA  
> Pensé en sumarlo a mi colección de oneshots de smut pero me fijé que este tiene más palabras dedicadas al reencuentro y todo eso que a ser un PWP como se debe.  
> Ya saben sus comentarios son un bálsamo en mi corazón!  
> PD: Solo si pueden contestar, en los trabajos de más de un capítulo, prefieren capítulos largos, así 4 mil palabras, o de 2 mil está bien?? Y trabajos largos estilo 30 mil palabras o más? (que yo soy más de noveleta, muy largos y me empiezo a aburrir)


End file.
